deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramona Flowers vs King DeDeDe
Ramona v DeDeDe.png|LeTotalMemer (V1) Ramona vs DeDeDe.png|LeTotalMemer (V2) Ramona Flowers vs King DeDeDe is a season premiere and a What if? death battle written by LeTotalMemer Interlude Le: These two characters are strong, and they certainly make sure their point is made. Ramona Flowers, love interest of Scott Pilgrim, vs King DeDeDe, The penguin in charge of dreamland. Im LeTotalMemer, and it's my job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills, to find out who could win a Death Battle. Ramona Flowers Le: In Toronto, Canada, A 23 year old named Scott Pilgrim would be fighting 7 Evil ex's just to date the girl of his dreams, Ramona Flowers, but were not here to talk about Scott, no were here to talk about Ramona. Scott first met Ramona at a party, and he just couldn't get here out of his mind. Seriously. Later, we would be able to learn more about Ramona. Like how strong she is as she able to pull a metal bar out of it place, or the fact once she was able to defeat a giant robot. On how fast she is, She can run UP walls. Le: Her weapons include The large hammer, a stone hammer that can pound your face in. It has a 2+ against girls, Main problem is, that wont work as DeDeDe is male. Her next weapon is a Titanium Baseball Bat used for short ranged attacks. It has a +1 stat against blonde's, which again wont work as dedede doesn't have any hair. The next weapon isn't actually her's because it's Scott's, but we'll talk about it. The Power of love is a weapon forged from Scott's love for Ramona, which she once been stabbed by, but it healed wounds for her. Last, Her Subspace suitcase. It looks like a small bag but acts as a device to enter Subspace, an alternate dimension. It's used for storing personal supplies and weapons. Le: She has a Special Ability called The Glow which cause negative emotions and suppresses positive ones. She does have some weaknesses, like how when trying to enter subspace using the glow, it can end up backfiring due to someone attacking her. Also, let face it, She almost featless when it comes to stats. But, trust me, you never want to get in her way. Ramona Flowers: "I guess that's my problem - I'm always trying to beat the clock, outrun the universe... Like nothing can change me, as long as '''I' change first"'' King DeDeDe Le: On the planet of Pop Star, Kirby faces many enemy's, but his most famous enemy.. King DeDeDe. His feats include taking several hits from Kirby, who strong enough to punch a planet in half, Saving Pop Star Numerous times, and Stole all of Pop Star's food once. Le: He can move at the speed of light as he chased the warp star once which moves at speed of light, he can summon his army to attack his opponent, sadly, He only has a hammer as a weapon, but in case he loses it, he can summon it. Le: DeDeDe has weaknesses though, He highly thinks of himself only, which can lead to his downfall. But you dont want to get into the king's way In Game Description of DeDeDe: "The king of Dream Land! This big dude is one tough cookie. With his trusty hammer, it’s aim once, WHAM once!" Pre-Fight Le: All Right the Combatant's are set.. it's time FOR A DEATH BATTTLE! Narrator: One day, in dreamland, a boy and girl were walking when suddenly, King DeDeDe Came out of nowhere, and hit the boy into a tree, and the girl reacted by hitting dedede in the head with her hammer Fight! HERE WE GOOO! Ramona bonk dedede in the head again, but then dedede hits ramona with his hammer knocking her into a tree making her think "This guy is tough.." Ramona then grabs her baseball bat hitting DeDeDe in the face, Knocking out some of his teeth. Outraged, He then chases Ramona, in which.. they just run around the tree where Scott is Knocked Out by. KO! Le: The Winner is... Next time on Death Battle! Le: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LeTotalMemer's Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year